Kazumi
by harrylova01
Summary: Kazumi is Haurhi's twin sister. When she comes back to Japan and goes to the same school as her sister she finds the Host club. As she becomes a memeber she falls in love with Hikaru.
1. First day

Chapter 1: First day

_Man I haven't been home in ten years. I hope Haruhi still remembers me, _I said to myself as I got my bags and the terminal of the Japan airport.

I am Kazumi and I am fifteen years old. I have long brown hair and eyes. I also have a flat chest, my hair is always in a pony tail, and my body is almost like models.

You might know me because I am a pro tennis player. Ever since I was five I have entered tournaments and competed in a lot of things. My coach was my Uncle Scar. He was the one who managed me and was everything to me even acted like a father when he wasn't really my father. He was my mom's brother and he is a great person. He died though of an illness so that is one reason why I have to come back to Japan. I also came back because I have already fulfilled my dream. That was the best tennis player in both men and women's tournament.

I got my bags and went to school. All of my bags were already shipped to my house so I only have my tennis bag with my books and tennis things in it. The school that I am attending is Ouran High School. I was able to get into the school because I am really smart. That's how I became the best tennis player. The school mostly has rich kids because it is an expensive school. The only way people like me can get in is if you are really smart. My sister Haruhi goes there too.

I called for the taxi and went off to school. When the taxi finally got there I wasn't surprised at how big and beautiful the place was. It was like a huge palace. I know most girls would be staring at it for a long time but not me. The only thing that would surprise me would be seeing the Segaku team. They have a lot of good players and I hope I get to meet them one day.

When I entered the school everyone was staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was because I had a tennis bag on or if I had something on me. No one came up to me to tell me. Then I knew why everyone was looking at me.

I heard this girl whisper to her friend when I passed them, "Is that Haurhi-kun or another hot guy?"

Oh, did I mention that I was wearing the guys uniform. I was. That is because the dresses that the girls wear is so ugly on me and I wouldn't be caught dead with a dress. If it was a skort then okay that is fine or even a skirt. If anyone forced me to put on a dress it then say bye bye to your face. I get violent when people mess with me.

I entered the class room 2-D because it was my home room. Not much people were in the class yet. Plus I was early to class. So I sat down in the middle row and the middle desk. I took out my books for class and my reading book which was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This was my second time reading it. I was at the part where Harry finds the rock inside the Golden Snitch.

I was about to open the book when a guy slammed his hand on the desk.

"Hey punk this is my seat," he said.

I looked up and he was a big and sort of muscular guy.

"Really I don't see your name on it," I said opening the book.

"Why you-" he said about to punch me.

I dogged it and grabbed my tennis racket and rolled to the ground. I went into my pocket to get my tennis ball. It started bouncing the ball up and down off of my racket.

"Hey stop doing that I am trying to fight you," he said in an angry tone.

"Sorry but this is how I get ride of my anger," I said still tapping the ball.

I do have an anger problem but my Uncle scar was able to fix that with tennis.

"Get over hear and fight me you coward," he said moving the chair so he could punch me.

"No. But we can play a game to see who gets the seat," I said looking at him still tapping the ball.

"Okay. What are the rules?" he said in an eager tone.

I walked to the end of the room. "Well if you can doge all of my tennis balls you can take the seat. But if you can't then I take the seat. If you don't doge even one ball the seat is mine. So do you want to play or are you chicken," I said catching the tennis ball.

"No. Let's play."

He went to the opposite side of me and I dribbled the ball. I shot it up and did a jump serve. It was going straight for his head then he dogged it.

He started laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Now I get the seat," he said advancing to the seat.

"Hold on," I said before he took another step.

"What? I beat you," he said in a smug tone.

"No. Because I said balls not ball. When you put an 's' after an object then that means more than one. For example, balls," I said reaching in my inner pocket and grabbed two containers of tennis balls that had 8 balls in each. "You have to doge more than one."

I opened the containers with my racket in on flick. Then I emtyed the balls out and they all bounced off of the ground then I hit all sixteen balls in four swings.

Every single ball hit him. He fell to the ground and everyone looked at him then at me and started at him again. I picked up all of my balls and put them in the container.

"Your pretty good," said a boy with orange hair passing me the first ball I hit the guy with.

"Thanks," I said taking the ball.

"So when did you start playing tennis Haruhi," he said with a smile.

"Huh," I said confused.

As usual I always get mixed up with Haruhi. _So I guess she grew out her hair, _I said as I put all of my things away.

"Alright class sit down," said our teacher.

We all took our seats and class started. It was good that I knew most of the things that we were going to learn this semester. Now I will be able to play tennis most of the time.

The bell rang for lunch and I was about to go to the cafeteria when the boy with the orange hair pulled me.

"Hey where are you going. We have a meeting today remember. Kaoru told you remember," he said.

"What?'' I said as he pulled me.


	2. Host club and the Bet

Chapter 2: The Host Club and the Bet

The boy with the orange hair had pulled me to this third music room and I had no idea what he was talking about.

_Haruhi what club did you join? _I asked myself when we came to the front door of the music room.

"What are we doing here in an empty music room?" I asked as the boy put his hand on the doorknob.

"Ha ha. Haruhi you are so funny," he said laughing.

He opened the door and red rose petals started flying out. Inside there were all of these guys that said Welcome all together. The one sitting on the red chair had blond hair and blue eyes. Around him there were two guys that were really tall and they both had black hair and eyes except one had glasses on and the other one had his hair spiked. On the side of them there was a boy that looked like a kid version of the one sitting in the chair. The other guy looked identical to the one that pulled me in hear.

"Hey I brought Haruhi," the boy next to me said.

"Huh," I said again.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"So what did we have to talk about. I am hungry so get to the point," the boy that was next to me said as he sat down on a chair.

"The host club is suppose to start soon so we already brought food so we can eat. And your late," the guy with the glasses said looking at the boy with the orange hair.

"By the way Haruhi said she had to stay behind because she had to clean our glass," the other boy with the orange hair said looking at me. "Where did you get her?"

"Huh. Haruhi is in my glass. Haruhi probably loves tennis and did it during the summer because she is really good," the guy with the orange hair on the couch said looking down at his lap.

"No. She is in my class and she doesn't have long hair Hikaru," the other boy with the orange hair said leaning behind the couch.

"Hey sorry I am late. I just finished cleaning the room," said a familiar voice coming into the music room.

I turned around and saw my sister Haruhi. She had her hair short but the same shade of hair color as mine. She looked exactly like me but her hair was short.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" all of them said.

"My daughter has been cloned. Someone call the police," said the tall guy with the blond hair. "Haruhi daddy is here so don't worry we will find out who cloned y-"

Smack.

"My lord,'' the two orange haired boys said.

I slapped the boy across his face and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my sister," I said in a deep angry tone. "Touch her again and I will kill you."

He was scared out of his pants.

"Okay. Let me go please," he said in a whimpering tone.

"Kazumi don't scar him. I know he is and idiot but don't do that," Haruhi said still standing in the spot that she came in.

"Sorry," I said.

I let him go and he ran behind the chair. He popped up his head to the point where you could see his nose.

"Haruhi do you know her?" the little boy with the blond hair said.

"Yes. Everyone this is my twin sister Kazumi," Haruhi said presenting me.

"WHAT?" everyone said except the boy in the glasses.

"I see you didn't recognize her Hikaru. After all you do watch tennis," the boy with the glasses said fixing his glasses.

"Oh. No wonder you look familiar," he said.

"Oh, is it that girl you have a crush on," said the other boy with the orange hair.

"Shut up Koaru," the boy named Hikaru whispered.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit shocked," I said scratching my head.

"So your a girl too," the little boy asked.

"Yep. I just don't like the girl clothes here," I said nodding my head.

"Yeah. She wouldn't even wear any dress. But she does have good taste in them,'' Haruhi said happily.

"You got that right," I turned to Haruhi smiling.

"Oh I haven't introduced you to everyone. This is Honey-senpai," Haruhi said pointing to the little boy.

"I am already out of high school in case your wondering what I was doing at this school," Honey-senpai said to seem to know what I was thinking.

"This is Mori-senpai. That is Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi pointed to the two black hair guys.

"And that is Hikaru and Koaru," Haruhi pointed to the orange head twins.

"Hey Haruhi what about me?" the guy with the blond hair who was still behind the chair asked.

"That is Mr. Idiot," Haruhi pointed.

The guy sulked to a corner and was in another world.

"That is actually Tamki-senpai. He is the president of the club," Haruhi whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I whisphered back.

"So this is a host club huh," I said sitting down on the couch. "You guys sure are weird letting my sister into this," I said putting my feet on the table.

"Well she has a dept to repay," Kyouya said sitting at a table behind me on his computer.

"Oh," I said. "Well I'll help her. After all I want to see what she does."

"Yes. Now we can have two pairs of twin," the guy named Tamaki said standing up from his corner.

"Hey that is our act," the orange hair twins said together.

"Let me see your act," I asked curiously. "It's not that me and Haruhi want to take your act it's just that I want to see if your better at me than I think."

"Okay. Let's play a game," the twins said together.

"What is the rules?" I asked standing up and looking at them.

"Who ever gets the most girls to choose them at the end of the day wins. The judges will be all of the host club members," Koaru said.

"If we win then we get to keep our act. But if you win you and Haruhi will take our act," Hikaru said.

"No."

"What are you backing down from the game," the both said all up in my face.

"No. It's just the reward. If you win then I will wear the womens uniform. But if I win then you two will have to wear womens clothing for the rest of the week starting tomorrow."

"Your on," they said holding there hands out.

"Alright let's play," I said shaking there hands.


	3. The games

Chapter 3: The Games

The Host club is now open, the sign said outside the third music room

There were a lot of girls that came to the host club. Most of them were the pretty girls. When the girls first came in twenty of them picked me. I was actually was surprised that they had picked me. I thought that they would now that I was a girl. These girls must be really dense to think that I am a guy just because I wear men's clothing.

"So your name is Kazumi," said a girl with short black hair.

"Yep," I said smiling at her.

"How do you keep your hair so nice and shiny?" asked a girl touching my hair.

"I like to experiment with hair products but I found one that I like. It's Victoria secret," I said looking up to the girl.

"Wow. My mom said that is what terrible girls wear," another girl said.

"No. It's for everyone. But when I have to by a new bottle I get the one without the picture of the girls. I think that is wrong to expose beautiful girls," said in a smooth tone.

"AAAHHH," they screamed for joy.

_Wow these girls are dense I don't now how Haruhi does it. I feel like I am going to puke. But I can't I have to win this round, _I said to myself while the girls were talking amoungst themselves.

I looked at how the twins were doing and I only saw one girl there.

"So Hikaru and Koaru, do you guys share one bed," asked a girl that was in my class her name was Melody.

"Yep. That is because Koaru is scared at night," Hikaru said in a mean tone.

"Hikaru I am not," Koaru said in a sad tone.

Hikaru saw a tear fall down Koaru and Hikaru grabbed Koaru's face and held his face close to his.

"I am sorry Koaru if I hurt you," Hikaru said in a romantic tone.

"Hikaru," Koaru said in the same tone.

_Man there even more disgusting then I thought, _I said to myself.

"So Kazumi, do you do anything at home?" a girl asked that sat across from me.

"Yeah. When I am not practicing I read my letters from my family. I also make great cards for them. I am really good at arts and crafts," I said.

"Wow could you show us some?" the girl sitting next to the girl across from me asked.

"Sure. But I need to see what I can use," I said looking around.

Honey-senpai put a suit case on the table.

"Here are some arts and craft things that you can use," Honkey-senpai said with a big smile.

"Thank you," I said returning the smile.

I opened the suit case and saw a whole bunch of different beads and painting things. I got to work I choose the right beads and the right colors of paint. I put out a peace of paper down and glued the beds with the perfect glue that sticks to an object with out making to much of a mess and it drys as soon as something is on it. I put three rows of the beads one on the top middle and the bottom of the paper. Then I used different colors of string to go through each different whole. Some of the beads weren't strung. Then for the back ground I did different designs for the background using the paint. When I was done the girls were amazed. It was a picture of the night sky an some shooting stars that was the strings. The beads were black so you couldn't tell that the were there when you looked at it head on.

"Wow that is amazing," said one girl.

"Can we take pictures," said a girl that had her camera ready.

"Sure," I said with a big smile.

"Man she is beating us," Hikaru said a bit mad.

"Don't worry Hikaru. We will think of something," Koaru said putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulders

"Hello Kazumi," said a girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh you must be my next costumer," I said smiling up at her. "Have a seat," I said scooting a bit so she could sit down.

"Thank you. Aren't you in my class?" she asked after she sat down.

"Are you in class room 2-D?"

"Yes. I am Shana," she said holding out her hand.

"Shana?" I asked eager to now her last name.

"McSally," she said putting her hand in her lap.

I gave her the evil stare. I know the McSally's because I faced there family there family is a big tennis organization. They have never lost a match until I beat all of them.

"I see," I said in a nice tone but, still gave her the evil stare.

There was silence as we looked at each other. She had a smile while I gave her the cold stare.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked.

"Sure," she said still smiling.

We walked outside the music room and I closed the door. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"So since when did the great tennis player Kazumi turn lez," she said turning her smile into an evil grin.

"I am playing a game right know so don't make me get mad," I threatened her.

"Suprised to see that no one has reconized you yet Kazumi," she said showing her cold eyes.

"If you wanted a rematch then get your tennis gear and let's go," I said.

"But aren't you playing a game right now," she said in a teasing tone.

"We can take the club outside to watch this entertaining game," Hikaru said coming out of the music room.

"Alright. I will wop your butt. I hope your injury has healed because I have gotten stronger since the last time we played."

I was about to hit her when Hikaru held me back. She smiled then walked away.

"Hey you will beat her in the game," he whispered in my ear.

"Your right," I said.

"So we are going outside ladies it seems we have a tennis game that will be on by our own Kazumi-kun and against Shana-san," I heard Tamaki-senpai say.

Again the girls screamed and Hikaru moved me to the side becasue the girls were running out side the music room like crazy.

"Get ready sis," Haruhi said pushing all of the guys out and leaving one side of the door open for me.

I went in and put on all of my gear. I had long stretchy pants that was green a t-shirt that was white and had my initials on the back and my hat that was green which too had my initials on it. Then I put my gloves on that showed my fingers they were green.

"Hey now I get to finally see you play," Haruhi said giving me my tennis bag.

"That is right. You didn't see me play before yet," I said just realizing my sister didn't see me play yet.

As I walked out if felt a strange tingle in me left ankle and knee.

_Come on not right now. I need you guys today, _I pleaded to me legs.

I didn't want a repeat of my final game that I won but at a high cost.


	4. Tennis match and Unwanted past

Chapter 4: Tennis match and Unwanted Past

I came to the tennis Field and all of the girls were screaming. It was like being a Gladiator in the Colosseum. I was use to it though with years of going into crowds I didn't get sick. But I wasn't wearing my worried face for nothing. My ankle and knee still tingled and I didn't want that felling in me. I was worried that something might happen to me.

_Oh well. I can't back down now, _I said to myself going on to the court.

Shana was waring her black out fit and had her sliver and black racket ready. She showed those angry eyes that her family gave me after I beat all of them. I new all of there moves like the back of my hand.

"Are you ready? You now there is still time to quit," Shana said in a mocking tone.

"Fell free to," I said returning the mocking.

"Let's play," Kyouya-senpai said sitting at the referee stand.

We both nodded. We came up to the middle of the court so we could see who was serving first. I used my racket to determine it. I put it on the ground on the net side so I could see where the handle will fall. When I let go it went to Shana. That was good becasue I was really good at receiving.

"I hope you lose," Shana said about to turn.

"You too," I said turning as well.

We started the game. Shana did a jump serve as usual for any player. It came on my side and I hit the ball to her side and she missed it.

"15 love," Kyouya said giving the score. "Kazumi's serve."

I got the ball and started dribbling it. I did a normal serve so I could save my energy for the finally. She hit it back to me side and I hit it back to her and she missed it.

This went on for about 3 matches. I wasn't getting tired and nether was she.

"Come on McSally where is the tennis warrior that I hear your family has," I said when she was dribbling her ball.

"I am going to show you right now," She said catching the ball for her serve.

She did another jump serve and hit the ball. The only difference was that she hit it a lot harder. It was so close to my ear that I thought my ear was going to bleed. It hit the fence and she has fifteen points.

"Not bad," I said sraightening up.

She did another serve but this time it was even harder. When I tried to hit it back my arms burned but I was able to get it on her side and now we were tied. I now I pulled on of my muscles. I called for time out to see what was wrong.

I could here Shana complaining on her side of the court but I just ignored it. I pinched my skin ever few inches to see where it was and it was the one place I wished I hadn't pulled. In between my wrist and elbow my muscle was pulled really badly on my right hand that I plan tennis with.

"Hey do you wanna call it quits," Kyouya asked standing infront of me. "That looks pretty bad and if you continue you won't be able to play tennis with that arm."

"Don't worry I have a plan. Let's get back to the game," I said picking up my racket with my left hand.

"Alright," Kyouya said going back to his post.

We were still on and the girls cheered louder then ever. It was my serve and I used my left had to serve.

_Looks like I am going to have to use my secret weapon, _I said to my left arm.

I did a jump serve and all you heard was something hit the fence and it was the ball. Everyone was silent and Shana was wide eye. She didn't even move. She had no idea how fast the ball went let alone see it.

"You still wanna play," I said pointing my racket at her.

She gave me the mean look and said, "Yes I do. And I am not backing down."

So we played. I kept on winning the matches and she was loosing. When ever she hit the ball kept getting quicker so I had to run.

When it came down to the final match I was impressed. She reminded me of her older sister. Marie-san. She had good sense of still and was a good tennis player. When I challenged her I remember her saying:

_I will never give up until I beat you._

She was the only opponent to stay strong even when times were rough and she was the only opponent who didn't hate me after she lost.

_"Good job for a pipsquick," she said patting her hand on my head._

_"Thanks," I said shyly._

_"I am sorry about my parents and family. They take tennis way to seriously. But for you it is something that you love to do. You also have fun. Don't lose that," she said up in my face with a smile._

She was the only one who ever understood me. I send her some cards but got no word from her.

"Hey stop day dreaming and start playing," Shana shouted across the court.

"Sorry."

I served the ball and I could feel the pain in my leg. My bones were about to crumble. So I messed up. She got the point and we were now tied.

She served the ball and I was in so much pain. If I didn't do that jump serve then I wouldn't feel so much pain.

I remembered when I first got the injury but I shook my head so I wouldn't remember it right now. She did a serve and I did my signature move.

"Jumping butterfly!" I shouted.

I jumped up in the air and spined like a ballerina and hit the ball I came back down and saw that she wasn't able to hit it back. When I landed my foot moved to the side and I fell. I started groaning because it was painful.

Kyouya ran by my side and had his suit case of medical things. He patched my legs in no time. I was still in pain but he gave me something to ease it. Hikaru carried me to the Music room because it was Tamaki-senpai's orders.

"Are you alrihgt," he asked me on the way to the room.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like it didn't happen before," I whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We had a meeting after school because Kyouya wanted to now about my previous injury that I thought no one would notice.

"So what happen to your leg before. Most people would scream if there ankle broke," Kyouya said sitting on a chair.

I didn't say anything and I was looking down at my lap.

"Come on sis. It can't be that bad," Haruhi said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah. Just tell us," Honey-senpai said.

"Or else we will make you," the twins said.

"Stop it. I am not going to tell you because it is non of your business," I shouted still looking down at my lap and squeasing my fists.

I stormed out of the room and slamed the door shut.


	5. Past in newspapers

Chapter 5: My past in the School newspaper

I walked home that day felling irritated as ever. I just want them all to shut up. No one needs to know what happened that day and it is non of there business. I was so upset that I tripped over a rehydrate.

_Dam stupid firehydrate, _I said to myself rubbing my head.

As I stood up there was a limo coming up and stopped right next to me. The back window was rolling down and Tamaki-senpai called out my name. I continued walking because I knew that they were going to bring up something about my past.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai. I will walk home with my sister," I heard Haruhi say getting out of the limo.

"No Haruhi. Don't leave you daddy alone," Tamki-senpai said out of the window.

"I don't want to leave my sister alone. Besides we have a lot of catching up to do," Haruhi called back. "Bye."

She sprinted her way toward me then as soon as she got next to me she started walking at the same pace as me. She was quiet most of the way.

"So how was your carrier?" Haruhi asked breaking the silence.

"It was okay. I was able to fulfill my dream," I said to her looking down.

"I see. How was Unlce Scar?" Haruhi asked.

"He was the best coach I could ever ask for. To be honest I think that he is a better dad than father. By the way how is father. I haven't seen him since I was five," I said looking at Haruhi.

"You'll see," Haruhi said when we came up to our house.

They lived in an apartment which didn't surprise me. We walked up to the second floor and to our apartment. It was clean as I remember our house being. I now that Haurhi must be doing all of the house work because she was always helping mom with the house even when we were kids.

Me and her would be sharing rooms until dad can find another room to put me in which I didn't mind I was use to sleeping in a small spot.

"I am going to get dinner started. Is there anything special that you want?" Haruhi asked going into the kitchen.

"No. But can I help?" I asked going in after her.

"Sure. I can't remember the last time we ever cooked a meal together," Haruhi said smiling at me.

"I remember. It was that one time that we accidentally burned that chiken one night and mom was so brave to stop that burnt smell and we smelt like ashes for a who day," I said laughing at that memory.

"Oh yeah," Haruhi said laughing.

Me and Haruhi talked a lot about mom and she was fine that we were talking about her. She told me everything while I was going for ten years. Even about her death which we quickly changed the subject. I told her about all of my travles around the world and about my tennis matches. Haruhi was so absorbed into my tennis matches that she almost forgot the food on the stove. We ate at the table and there was silence.

"Haruhi. I am sorry," I said after a few bites of my dinner.

"Huh. What are you sorry for?" Haruhi asked confused.

"For not being here for mom's death and all. I wish that I could make it up to you," I said looking at my food feeling guilty.

When I was five I had always wanted to be a tennis player and when I got the chance I didn't even look back at my family and wanted to stay. I realized how selfish I was back then and as I grew older I missed my family so much. Every time I wanted to go back I always thought, _What if they don't remember me? _or _What if they hate me and want to throw me out the street?_. I have always thought that. The only thing that seemed to comfort me was when they would send me letters but some how that didn't seem to patch up the hole in my heart.

"You are making it up to me," Haruhi was right beside me with her hand on my shoulder.

"I am," I said looking up to her.

"Yes. You came home and we spending a lot of time together. You even joined the Host club," Haruhi said with a big smile.

"Your...your right. And I won't let you regret it," I said with a big smile.

"I am home," I heard a familiar voice coming in the apartment.

"Hi dad," I said turning around to see him.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" I said knocking over the table and pointing at the women that was in the doorway.

"That is dad.," Haruhi said sitting on the floor.

"What?" I said looking at Haruhi.

"Yes my daughter I work at the bar and guys just simply love this," the women who was my dad said hugging me.

"TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF RIGHT NOW," I shouted at him.

"Fine," he said going to his room.

We all sat at the table that was fixed and cleaned up and ate dinner and talked most of the time. Me and Haruhi went to get ready for bed and went to sleep. Me and Haruhi whispered when we were in our rooms to sleep. We talked until 10:30 and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Extra. Extra. Tennis player and her secret past," called out one of our school paper boys.

I didn't care because there is nothing good about those papers. Plus I don't read the news paper. So I went to the Host club.

"Hey you guys," I said coming into the room.

I looked at all over the room and saw that the host club members were in a circle surrounding something. I could hear laughing that was trying to be held in. I went to see what all the commotion was about.

I started laughing to the point I was on the ground loosing my breath. The twins lost the bet so they had to wear girls clothes for almost a day. They looked like drag queens except that they looked like men wearing women's clothing and not knowing how to put them on.

"Shut up okay," Hikaru shouted at me.

"I... I... am... so.. haa... sorry...It's just... haa... to funny," I said in between laughs.

The two twins were hovering over me and giving me the stink eye.

I heard the door open and I was still laughing. Kyoyua went to get the door and came back.

"Kazumi I think you should take a look at this," Kyoyua said holding out the newspaper for me.

I stopped laughing and took the newspaper out of his hand. I saw that the top article was about me. It talked about my accident at this one tournament.

"Who wrote this?" I turned to ask to see if anyone knew.

''Maybe it was that Shana McSally girl," said Koaru.

"Yeah. Dosen't she hate you," Hikaru said looking at Koaru.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away and was making out for the door.

"Sis. Wait," Haruhi said gabbing my arm. "Tell us. We can help you."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. I was horrible. It was a good thing that the game wasn't broadcast live or they would have already new.

"Do you really want to now? All of you?" I asked the whole club.

"Yes," they said at once.

"Alright," I said turning to take a seat.


	6. Tragic acident

Chapter 6: Tragic Accident

"Well as some of you know," I started. "One of my tournaments was the all stars. It was a harsh game. All of my opponents were strong and I was getting tired. I wasn't as strong as most of the athletes there but I beat them all. It was the final round of the game that very same day. We were given ten minutes to prep and rest. One of the McSally's that I thought I could trust gave me this pill that could amplify my strength. You could say steroids but not like that. I took the pill before my coach could see.

"When I went out to the court everyone was cheering and yelling. I couldn't hear them because the pill was taking affect and I went out on the court. I faced my once idol tennis player Diva. She was the most beautiful and strong tennis player that I have ever known. When we played she won the first three matches. Then the pill finally took it's affect. I was winning and we were in a tie. So we had a final match to play.

"During that final match I could feel my body weakening and I could barley see the court. Diva was winning but I get I was able to catch up to her. Then I did my final hit and when I did I hit the ball and it went out but, when it went out it bounced of the wall and hit my leg and I was weak by then so it hit my leg and it was really hard. When I hit the ground I twisted my ankle and I slipped on my back land I tried to put my feet out to stop myself but, I hit the wall and then I twisted it even more and slightly twisted my knee.

"Soon after the the fence fell on me and the fence hit my knee. During the colision I was knocked out. The next thing that I knew I was in the hospital. The doctors told me that I couldn't play anymore because of the steroids. Plus my leg was messed up. They said that I couldn't play for years because it was that bad.

"The player that faced me thought it was her fault and committed suicide. From then on I wasn't allowed to play since then. All of the tournaments told me that I couldn't participate because of what happened," I said finishing the story.

When I was done I put my head down and there was silence.

"So that is what happened to the player. The people said that she was ill so that is why she pasted away," Hikaru said breaking the silence.

"Sis that is awful. Then why do you still play tennis if the doctors told you not to play?" Haruhi asked worried.

"Because Diva and Uncle Scar said 'Don't stop what you are doing because there is a big boulder in your life. A river never stops flowing when a rock or a boulder is put in front of it.' That is what they said to me before they died. And that is why I still play tennis. Even though my injury is still healing I can still play," I said with a lot of courage.

"Spoken like a true tennis player," Hikaru said praising me.

"Yes. That is so beautiful. That is my daughter," Tamaki-senpai said praising me as well.

Smack.

''WHO SAID YOU WERE MY DAD?" I said grabbing the collar of Tamaki-senpai's shirt.

"I am sorry," he said spooked.

"So if you want to continue playing tennis then why did you join our club if there is a tennis club," Kyouya-senpai said fixing his glasses.

"Because I don't do well on teams. Besides, everyone knows that I have a twin sister and when the guys finds out it is Haruhi then you guys will be in trouble know won't you," I said in a smooth tone.

They all looked at each other in silence and started to give a foolish grin.

"Let them know. My daughter needs girls with her," Tamaki-senpai said thinking of something else.

Smack.

"Who said you were her dad punk. Plus I know the real reason why you want her out," I said turning be back to him.

"Why?"

"You just want to charm her into being your girl friends. With all these guys around she will just toughen up and find someone else. Isn't that right?" I said giving him and evil look.

"Well it is no harm in letting her stay," Tamaki-senpai said a bit wimpy.

"Besides she still has a debt to pay," Kyouya-senpai said on his computer.

"That is true. Plus we have a doll to try our moms designs on her," the twins said.

"And know you have two," Honey-senpai said.

"Oh yeah," the twins said looking at me.

"Don't even try to put me in a dress. If it is something other then a dress then that is fine with me," I said laying down the rules.

"Aw man. Now that just ruined our fun," Koaru said with a pout.

"Well let's start our club. The girls are probably waiting," said Mori-kun in a not so pleased tone.


	7. The new bet

Chapter 7: New Bet

The Host club had opened up that day and everyone was talking about the newspaper which was bugging me but, I tried to not let it get to me to well because my round two with the guys was still on. They wanted a rematch because they wanted to see me in a dress. Well at least I know that Hikaru wanted to see me in on anyway.

"Hey Kazmi-kun, did you hear about that tennis girl. It was really sad. I hope that she is alright?" said one of my costumers.

"Yeah. Man if that happened to me I would probably die screaming," said another one.

I was irritated at that point. I put my head down and balled up my fist.

"Kazumi-kun are you okay," said another girl touching my shoulders.

"Yeah," I said with my head still down. "It's just...It's just sad when people get hurt like that. I hope when I become as good as her I might be able to praise her for at least surviving."

"Yeah," said all of the girls.

"Oh by the way Kazumi-kun wasn't one of your moves one of the moves that she did and that is how she got hurt?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah. Before I watched all of her games and when I saw that move I decided to see if I could do it. It was a lot of hard work, but I was able to get it right," I said lifting my head up giving the girl a smile.

As usual they screamed because of how cute my smile was. The one thing that I think is more irratating is when girls scream at almost the weirdest things. I am just so glad that I am not that type of girl and so is Haruhi.

I looked to see how Haruhi was doing. She sure seemed happy to be talking to girls even though the girls thinks that she is a guy. Which seemed weired to me. Sometime I wonder how much she owes these guys.

"Kazumi-kun are you close to Haruhi-kun?" asked my next set of costumers.

"Yeah. Me and him go way back," I said hoping not to say her.

At the end of the day I was able to get a thousand and the twins was only able to get nine hundred.

"Ha I bet you guys. Yet again," I said in there faces.

"Whatever," they said at the same time.

"Who is the king or should I say queen of the host club," I said praising myself.

"You are," they said.

"Now you have to wear the girls dress yet again. If you want to play again feel free," I said pushing there buttons.

"We will but we will change the conditions," Koaru said.

"Yeah," Hikaru said.

"If you win we will call you the queen of the host club, but if we win then you have to go out with Hikaru and wear the most girliest outfit that you have in you out fit," Koaru said.

"What?!" Hikaru yelled at Koaru.

"Hey you were the one who set the terms last time it's my turn now," Koaru said defanding himself.

"No worries I will beat you guys anyway," I said not afraid of the challange.

"Fine but if we win I will choose the place," Hikaru said.

"Well you had better not make any plans because you won't ever get a date with me and you won't get to see me in a girly outfit," I said turning my back to the twins. "Come on Haruhi, we had better go home before dad comes home and comes to the school in his girl out fit," I said shivering.

I hated when my dad wore girls outfits. For girls to wear guys outfit was cool but, for guys to wear girls cloth it was dumb.

"Are you sure you will want to win this match?" Haruhi asked as we walked to our apartment.

"I am sure. I never lose," I said so sure of myself.

"Well you might want to loose this match because I think you would have a fun date with Hikaru. I mean I know that he is a bit weird but, he can be a really good boyfriend once you get to know him," Haruhi explained to me.

"Well if you think that of him then why don't you go out with him?" I said teasingly.

"That is because I know your taste and I like Tamaki-" Haruhi was about to say.

"So you do like him," I said knowing that she liked him in some way.

"No I don't I confused him with the other guy that I like," Haruhi said trying to take back what she said.

"Just tell me I won't tell and besides you won't beable to keep it in since we have a twin vibe," I said wrapping one of my arms around Haruhi.

"Your evil you know that," Haruhi said in a teasing way.

"I know I learned it from Uncle Scar," I said in the same tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Koaur you jerk. Why on earth did you do that?" Hikaru said putting his bag down in his room when they got to there manor.

"Because I needed something to motivate you," Koaru said sitting on Hikaru's bed.

"What do you mean motivate me?" Hikaru said confused.

"Because since we are twins we have that twin vibe and I know that you like her just the way you look at her when we are not on the job," Koaru said truthfully.

"I don't look at her a certian way," Hikaru said defending himself.

"Well, If we dont' win tomorrow I will stop this whole theory and we will have to call her the queen of the host club," Koaru said going out of the room.

"Just get out," Hikaru facing Koaru's back.

"I am already out," Koaru said out the door before Hikaru said that.

"Damn Koaru. I don't like her. She is just a stuck up, prideful, tennis player," Hikaru whispered to himself.

"What was that? Are you saying that Kazumi is beautiful?" Koaru said down the hall not knowing what Hikaru just said.

"SHUT UP KOARU," Hikaru yelled running to chase after him.


	8. Round three

Chapter 8: Round three

"Today's homework is writing a ten, front and back, story, essay, or poem on anything," the teacher said before lunch. "I want you guys to use big vocab and no kindergarten words. If you need help use your resources. It is due in two days so make sure that you do them. You are dismissed."

I sprinted out of the room as soon as the teacher said that we were dissmissed. I don't think that orange top saw me going out the door becuase after all I am a fast runner.

As soon as I got to the door I saw that Koaru was already at the third music room. He was sitting down on the couch drinking what they call commoner coffee which had annoyed me really bad.

"Oh hi Kazumi. You sure are here early," Koaru said looking at me after taking a sip of the coffee. "Want some?"

"No thanks," I said sitting down on the couch across him. "So how on earth were you able to get here so quit isn't you home room farther away from mine."

"Yeah well I had to do something a few minutes after class was over so the teacher let me go early," he said putting his coffee cup on the table that was in the middle of us.

_I wonder what that was. Probably bribing some girls in the hall way to designate him and his brother, _I said to myself.

"So are you ready to go on a date with Hikaru," Koaru said in a smirk tone.

"No. Because he's not getting one," I said.

"Don't be to sure. We are going to win because of the bet that we had," Koaru said taking a drink of the coffee after he spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well he..." Koaru said putting down his cup and putting his elbow on his knees and putting his hand under his chin to support his face. "He likes you and more than just a friend."

I sat there wide eye. All I could hear was the wind blowing outside. I couldn't believe anything that Koaru said. I was about to speak when the other members of the host club came in.

"Hikaru I hope you win today. It's not just because I want you to get a date with Kazumi but I want to see her face when she loses," Honey-kun said walking back wards talking to Hikaru.

"Yeah. That would be interesting to see," Tamaki-senpai said walking next to Hikaru.

"Can you guys shut-" Haruhi said.

She was cut off because I had already threw Tamaki-senpai across the room before Haruhi was able to explain.

I was coming in on him to give him more punches.

"Wait know. I wasn't the only one that said that we wanted you to be beaten it was Honey-kun too," Tamaki-senpai said wishing I had picked on Honey-kun.

"Well first of all Honey-kun is a master in judo and two," I said in a harsh tone. "He is way to cute and cool for me to mess with him," I said hugging Honey-kun just as if he were a cute bunny.

Then I put Honey-kun down and started punching Tamaki-senpai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The host club was finally opened.

When the girls came they didn't designate Tamaki-senpai because I beat him up so bad that it looked like I turned him inside out. I had to laugh every time I saw him and the girls as usual had screamed because it was so cute.

"Hey Kazumi-kun. Could we watch you play tennis? I mean I know that you don't have anyone to play with but could we still watch you?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes could we?" asked another girl.

"Well um..." I said scratching my head.

I wasn't to sure because Kyouya had me stay away from the court for almost a week ever since my match with Shana. He strictly forbade me from doing anything to sporty from then on until my ankle is fully healed.

"You can go as long as you don't run and don't move around to much it will be fine. But if you feel like something is wrong with your leg then you must come in," Kyouya said right behind me as if he was there all along.

"Really. I can," I was so happy that I was able to go on the tennis court.

I didn't even hear him say yes again. I just grabbed my tennis things and went to the locker room and changed.

"Hello beautiful," I said taking out my racket.

I started playing with the strings making sure that it was still tight and in good condition. Then I went out.

The bleachers were full by the time I got out. It seemed that all of the host club was outside. I did my stretches and I could hear girls screaming from the bleachers. I couldn't believe that almost all of the girls from school was here.

I got some balls and started practicing my hitting. When I hit the first one I noticed that Haruhi was the one to hit it back. The ball bounced on the ground on the middle line and kept on bounceing until it stopped right in front of me.

"Was that good?" Haruhi shouted across the feild and louder then the screaming girls.

"I know you can do better then that," I shouted the same volume as Haruhi.

We played for quiet some time but slowly the girls went to the twins that were in the shade near the maze that was right behind the court on my side.

They were flirting with them and doing what they were doing. When Haruhi was done she went in to change and shower up. Then Koaru came inside the court grabbing the balls that were on Haruhi's side. He came up behind me on the other side of the field.

"So that was pretty good. I think when your injured you look like a normal player," Koaru said juggling the ball in one hand.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I said sarcastically turning to him and taking the ball.

"Why?" He said coming closser to me. "Did I hurt you feelings?" he said in a soft tone.

"No. I just want to know so I can kick your butt here and know," I said with the same enthusiasm.

"Why?" he said in a smooth tone.

"Because I don't like being insulted," I threatened.

"Really. Well maybe," he said putting his hand on the gate that was behind me pushing me against the gate and using his free hand to lift my chin so my eyes would see his. "That is how I flirt."

After he said that girls started to scream. I was really anoyed by there scream and I was even more annoyed when Koaru was this close to me. It pissed me off.

Smack.

I slapped him across the face. His head was turned and his hand that was on my chin was still there as well as his other hand that was on the fence.

"I don't like it when people come into my personal space without permission. The only one that doesn't need my permission is my family," I said threateningly.

He slowly turned his head and looked at me. Then he smiled.

"I am just playing with you," He said jokingly.

I lost my temper and kicked his balls.

"Hey Kazumi-kun that wasn't nice," said one of the girls that came to the fence.

"Yeah I mean I know that he was in your space but, one hit was enough," said another girl.

"Yeah. One hit is enough," said another.

I just walked away not even caring what the other girls said. Koaru was telling the girls that he was okay and he started to stand up as if I didn't hit him in the balls.

I was disgusted with myself and him. I knew that I lost the bet.

_Stupid rich _bastards, I said to myself as soon as I got to the locker rooms.

I went to the third music room and it was time for the results.

"Oh, your finally here," Kyouya said. "Now for the results."


	9. I HATE YOU

Chapter 9: I HATE YOU

"It seems that the twins won this one," Kyouya said holding up the points board. "After that fight you had with Koaru it seemed that all of the girls were upset with you and designeated them."

"What?" Hikaru said.

"Well a bet is a bet," Koaru said.

"So Hikaru will pick you up tomorrow at 1:00 and he will bring you home at 9:00 that night," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi. How on earth did you know that I would loose," I said yelling at Haruhi.

"Well because I had no choice but to help them," Haruhi said.

"Man when I get to you Koaru I will kill you," I said balling my hands into a fist.

"You won't have to because I will get to him first," Hikaru said showing the stinck eye to Koaru.

We all went home after we cleaned things up in the third music room. I was so mad at that stupid Koaru. I played right into his trap and I didn't even see it. I felt so dumb. I will so give that guy a beating that he won't forget.

"Oh by the way Kazumi what are you going to wear tomorrow," Haruhi said making me feel worse.

"I don't know nothing in my closet is girlie in enoug any way," I said scratching my head.

"Well we do share a closet so I have something that you can borrow," Haruhi said thinking of what I should wear.

"What? Haruhi are you trying to kill me or make me look like a monkey," I said very angry.

"Nope. I just want you to look nice because if you look like a guy on your first date then that would be weird. And besides you have never gone out on a date haven't you," Haruhi said.

"That is not entierly true," I said feeling guilty.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Well I did date this one guy and well... Look I just don't want to talk about it. He ended up hurting me so that is why I hated that stupid bet,'' I said looking away from Haruhi.

I felt so dissugsted remembering that guy. He was such a pig.

"Come on sis. Hikaru isn't that kind of guy. Trust me. Try to at least get to know him before you make judgements," Haruhi said trying to comfort me.

"That's easy for you to say. Your around guys practicly twenty-four seven," I said a bit jeleous of Haruhi.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Hikaru's POV**_

"Come on Hikaru don't get mad," Koaru said following me aroud the house.

"Koaru shut up," I said so mad with him.

Who does Koaru think he is? Setting me up with a girl. Besides she probably has a boyfriends anyway so why should I mess that up.

"Hikaru, don't worry she dosen't have a bf," Koaru said reading my mind.

"Koaru for once can't you turn off that twin signal thingy. It is really annoying. Plus I hardly get any privacy," I grubbled getting a sandwich.

"Hikaru, just go out with her on this one date please," Koaru begged on his knee's infront of me.

"Do I really have to?" I asked grumbling.

"Yes," Koaru said with a big smile.

I was caught into his trap. Once you are in his traps then you are done for. He can make you do whatever you want which and desgusted me because I was usually the master mine of that but ever since Kazumi came I have been out of the ball game.

"Fine I will go," I said giving in.

"Great," Koaru said standing up.

"I hate you," I said.

"I know," Koaru said going out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Back to Kazumi's POV_**

"WHAT?!" I screamed after dinner.

"What? What is it Kazumi?" Haruhi said running to our room.

"Why is this dress here?" I asked Haruhi holding the dress out in it's plastic bag.

"Oh, that is a dress that Koaru gave me a long time ago. I haven't worn it," Haruhi said.

"I can't wear this," I said looking at the dress.

The dress was black with glitter on top. It had no straps and in the back you had to tie it as if it were a corset. This dress was pretty but I will not wear it.

"Maybe there is something else that is second girliest," I said looking through our closet.

"Nope you have to wear it," Haruhi said going out of our room to finish the dishes.

"What? It's not like anyone will now," I said sticking my head out of our room.

"Oh yes they will. Remember Koaru gave that to me so he will guess that you will wear that," Haruhi pointed out.

"Just say that you gave it away," I said trying to get out of wearing it.

"Alright but then I will just tell everyone what a poor sport you are," Haruhi said threataning me.

"Grr. Fine. I will wear this tommorrow," I said giving in.

"Oh, and you have to wear heels," Haruhi yelled to me since she was in the kitchen.

"Do I have to wear make-up too?" I asked.

"Yep," Haruhi said.

"Aw man," I complained. "I hate you."

"You will thank me for this sis and Koaru too."

"And you will hate me when I hook you up with Tamaki-senpai too."

"What?" Haruhi said running to the room.

She saw that I wasn't there and heard me dialing on the phone.

"Hello," Tamaki-senpai said on the phone.

"Hi," I said in Haruhi's voice. "It's me Haruhi. Um...Could we do something tommorrow since my sister will be out all day and it's not much fun around the house without some one."

"Sure," Tamaki-senpai said not even knowing that it was me.

Haruhi was trying tell Tamaki that it wasn't her but I had her mouth covered. She did everything to make my hand move from her mouth but, nothing worked.

"So I will see you tommorrow," I said in Haruhi's shy voice.

"Yeah," Tamaki said so happy.

"Bye."

"Bye and goodnight Haruhi," Tamaki said but I put it on Haruhi's ear so she could hear his sweet voice.

I hung up the phone and let go of Haruhi.

"So know we have dates and you are not to last with him until I come home," I said.

"What if you get out of it huh?" Haruhi asked knowing the type of girl who runs away from guys and dates.

"Here is the deal, we both have to come home at 9:00 or later. If one of us comes home early without dates then the loser must tell the person that they like that they love them," I said putting the bet on down.

"Fine," Haruhi said. "But what if we both come home at the appointed time?"

"Then we don't have to say it," I said.

"Okay. Oh, and I hate you," Haruhi said standing up.

"Hate is just another word for love," I said quoting my Uncle Scar. "But loathing is the meaning of hate."


	10. Dates

Chapter 10: Dates

Me and Haruhi woke up at 9:00 the next day so we could get ready for our dates. Haruhi did my hair so I could look spectacular or well in her case make me look like an experiment rat. It was a good thing that she was doing a good job or else I would have chocked her half way through my make over. We did each others make up which was good because we were a pro at that. When we were young mom taught us how to put make-up.

"So how do I look?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi was wearing a jean skirt with a tangtop and shoes with black stalkings. She was also wearing a sleeveless jacket with a hood which made her look cute. Her hair was straigtened so her hair went to her shoulders and most of her hair went to one side so some of her hair covered her eye.

"You look great. Now I know that Tamaki will fall for you as soon as he looks at you," I commented.

"Sis could you please not say that. I was nervous ever since last night," Haruhi said covering her stomach as if she was going throw up.

"Well it is true," I said.

"Well I know that Hikaru will have a nose bleed when he sees you," Haruhi said trying to get back at me.

"Well I know he will have a nose bleed when I punch him in the face," I said so sure of myself.

We were done by the time it was 1:00. Two limos came by our house and everyone in the neighboorhood came to see what all of the comotion was. Tamaki was the first to come at our door followed by Hikaru.

"Wow you look amazing," Tamaki commented Haruhi.

"Thanks," Haruhi said blushing.

Hikaru was hidding behind Tamaki facing his back to all of us.

"So we will see you later," Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand.

"Bye have fun sis," I waved to Haruhi.

"You too," Haruhi said back to me.

"Let's go," Hikaru said walking out of the apartment.

We both walked out his eyes were closed so he would not see me. He looked so cool, I have never seen him in any other tuxedo then the school uniform. He was wearing a white jacket and pants that was neatly pressed and his shirt was a really nice black that shined.

"You know this isn't a real date unless you look at me," I said stopping before the limo.

"Fine," he said.

He opened his eyes and saw me in the black giltering dress that was from Koaru and saw me in black high heels and light make up on with red lipsick. I had hoop earings to go with it since it was from my Uncle for my 10th birthday.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"So now that you saw me let's go," I said going inside the limo.

It took him a while before he got in. We were at each sides of our ends by the end of our windows. At the cornner of my eye I could see that Hikaru took some glances at me. I felt a bit ackward.

"So where are we going" I asked not looking at him.

"To this weird dancing thing that Koaru wanted us to go after that we can do something else after we get out of these clothes," Hikaru said.

"What? I can really get out of this hooker outfit." I said looking at the outfit and was so glad that I got to wear this only for a short time. "Thanks so much Hikaru," I said hugging him.

He was a bit supprised at what I did but he just patted me on the back and said, "Your welcome."

After a few minutes we arrived at this ball room dancing club. It was called the SS aka 'Scar Shikamaru'. To me it was an odd name for a club.

"I'll right let's get this over with," Hikaru said getting out of the car.

"Right," I said following him out.

We went inside and there was a lot of rich people in beautiful dresses. I looked second class comared to those girls. Hikaru kept me close to him because he saw a lot of guys looking at me and saying a lot of things that I never knew that rich kids would say.

"So when are we going to dance," I asked to him.

"Hey girl. Why don't you dance with me insead of this orange top here," said one of the guys coming up behind me.

I turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and hit one of the nearby tables. Around the table was a bunch of tough guys and there drinks splashed on them.

"Hey what is wrong with you," said the toughest on there.

"It wasn't me it was that girl," the guy said pointing to me.

The tough guy looked at me and then he had a nose bleed.

"I am sorry I will make sure that this guy dosen't bother you," he said coming near me.

"Hey punk get away from her," Hikaru said coming in front of me to make some distance between me and the tough guy.

"Oh you must be her date. Excuse me. I will just take care of this punk here," he said holding up the guy I kicked by the collar.

Him and his boys went outside to deal with him and the Hikaru turned to me.

"Man where ever you go trouble follows you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that is just the way I am. I magnet for trouble," I said in the same tone.

He laughed and then blushed. Soon a song by Bary Manalow came on.

"Oh, I love this song. Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said taking my hand.

We went on the dance floor and everyone was watching us. We were the best there. He lifted me up in perfect timing and we did a whole bunch of moves. It was a lot of fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Man where did you learn how to dance like that?" Hikaru asked me while we were in the limo to go back to my house to change.

"I had to learn because when your a tennis player you are to go to these elagant dances and bals so I had to learn them just in case some guy asked me to dance. Plus my Uncle didn't want me to dance like someone in the club or in a normal school dance," I told him.

"Well either you had a lot of practice or you have natrual talent but, you were good or should I say great," Hikaru comentted me.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile.

After I smiled at him I noticed how close we were. So we both moved back from each other and we both blushed.

We finally came to the apartment place and the driver dropped us off.

"Do you want me to wait sir?" the driver asked Hikaru.

"No need. We can walk there," he told the driver. "Unless you don't want to," he said looking at me.

"No I would like to walk," I said telling the driver.

"Well you two be careful. Oh and Hikaru if you need a ride home just call me," the driver told him.

"Thanks John," Hikaru said getting out of the car.


	11. Dates part 2

Chapter 11: Dates Part 2

"The bathroom is that way," I told Hikaru when we came into the apartment.

"Thanks," He said going to the bathroom.

I quickly went to my room and started changing my clothes. I put on my favorite tang-top an nice devil red and a pair of jean pants. I burshed out my hair and put it into a bun.

_Man I have got to get this stupid make-up off, _I said to myself looking in the mirror.

I went into the bathroom and stopped at the door. Hikaru was topless and he was doing his bottons to his jeans. He turned around and looked at me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" we screamed.

I quickly closed the door and waited in the living room until he got out. I was blushing so much that I was sweating. My insides were turning and my hands balled up into a fist. I was so out of it.

"The bathroom is open," He said coming out.

I truned my head slowly and saw that he was wearing a tang-top and a short sleeve jacket. I saw that he was blushing when he sat down. As soon as he sat down I ran for the bathroom. After I washed my face I looked in the mirror to see if I got it off.

When I looked up all of the make-up was smeared all over my face.

"Great. Just great. Know how the hell am I suppose to get this off know," I said to myself out loud.

Knock. Knock.

"Yes," I said.

"I can help you take off your make-up," Hikaru said at the door.

"You know how to take make-up off," I said sticking my head out of the bathroom.

"Unfortanetly yes," he confessed.

I opened the door and he came inside. He grabbed my lotion and some toilet paper. He squesed some of the lotion on the toilet paper and rubbed it.

"Sit down on the counter," he ordered me.

I did as he said. Then he grabbed my chin and started at my forehead to take off the make-up. After ten minutes of taking off the make-up he was done.

"Wow, you sure do a great job," I said turning to look in the mirror.

"Yeah. Well when you mom is a Fashion desiner and you have to help her there are somethings that you lear," he said throwing away the toilet paper.

He smelled his hands and then said "What lotion is this?"

"It is mango. I got a big supply of it because it was my sponser. Why do you hate it?" I asked.

"No. It is just diffrent like you," he said with a kind voice.

I blushed when he said that. Then his head came closer to mine and he slowly closed his eyes. I just sat there dumb struck at what he was about to do. Our lips meet and his eyes were closed while mine was wide open. His tounge slowly went into my mouth. Before his tounge fully got into my mouth I pushed him away. I ran out of the bathroom and went into my room.

I laided down on the floor and started to tear. I don't know why I was crying but, I was. A few minutes later Hikaru came into my room and saw me crying. He took me into his arms and put my head in his chest while he leaned on the wall.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered in my ear.

I just sat there in his arms with my head burried in his chest. Then I heard thunder and I covered my ears. Now I new why I was crying. When ever thunde is near I start to cry.

"I see so you are afraid of thunder like Haruhi," he said jokingly but in a sweet way.

Then with one of his arms he grabbed his bag and pulled out his ear phones. He put them on my ears so I wouldn't hear the thunder.

I finally looked up at him. He looked at me and wipped away my tears. Then I leaned closer to his face and kissed him. He kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my back so I could be closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck. We finally released to catch our breath.

"Your a good kisser for someone who plays tennis," he said.

"Well I know that you have had a lot of practice," I said.

He took the ear phones off and whispered in my ear "To be honest this is my first."

I giggled and he laughed. I tilled my head on his chest with my arms still wrapped around his neck. His arms went down to my waist and he looked up at the sealing.

More thunder came and I moved my hands to his chest and squesed his shirt. He then put the ear phones on again and played some music. It was playing Next to you by Jordin Sparks.

Soon I fell asleep. As I was sleeping I could feel Hikaru brushing my hair with his fingers and kissing me on the head every know and then. After ten minutes I could hear him setting up my bed and laided me down on it with the covers. He laid next to me over the covers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up early the next morning and I found that Hikaru or Haruhi was in my room. Then I heard something in the kitchen like someone was cooking something. I went to the kitchen and found that Hikaru was making breakfast.

"Your up early," I said leaning on the wall.

"Huh," he said turning to see who said that.

He saw me and started to blush. Then he quickly turned back to the breakfast.

"I see that your awake did I wake you?" he said.

I walked closer to him and his voice seemed weird. It was as if he was ashamed of something.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah. I am fine. Why would you think that?" he said a bit nervous.

"This is your first time going to a girls house right?" I said hitting the mark.

"Yeah," he confesed.

"Well it is okay at least we didn't go far," I said gettting the dishes for breakfast. "Oh, did Haruhi and Tamaki come by last night?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep. I think that they might have," he said with his voice turning back to normal.

"I hope she is alright," I said a bit worried.


	12. After the dates

Chapter 12: After the dates

Hikaru stayed with me for the whole morning. He told me a lot about the things that him and Koaru did. It made me a bit jelouse that they had more twin moments then me and Haruhi but, it was good to know so twin advatages. Like letting someone doing something for you becuase you looked a like. That was on of my favorites. There was also this one about knowing where the other person is without them telling you.

It was very interesting to here some stories. When lunch time came Haruhi finally came in.

"Hey sis where have you been?" I asked at the table.

"I was um...Hey why is he here?" Haruhi asked when she saw Hikaru.

"He was here to keep me company," I told her blushing.

"Well I will tell you when he leaves," Haruhi whispered taking a bite of my lunch.

She sprinted to the room after her bite and she was quiet.

"So is she going to tell you where she was?" Hikaru asked me.

"When you leave. I guess it is a girl thing," I told him turning to my lunch.

"Well I better leave," He said taking his last bite.

"Wait why?" I asked standing half up.

"Well you need to talk to your sister and my family is proably wondering where I am. But I will call you later on. 'Kay," He said with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Okay," I said sitting down.

He came to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was two minutes until we let each other go. I watched him go out then Haruhi came in when she heard the door close.

"Alright start spilling what happened?" Haruhi said openeing the door to our room.

"You start," I said not turning to her.

"Fine. Last night, I came home at about 1:00 and I saw that you two had fallen asleep and Tamaki had offered me to stay at his place and I did. I slept in one of the spair rooms but, he fell asleep in the room I was sleeping in because he was up with me through the thunder and we had a long day so yeah," Haruhi explained.

"Well Hikaru did the same stay up with me. And then he made me breakfast and we have been hanging out all morning," I told her.

Then I started to explain about yesterday and all the things we did. Everything except our moment. I didn't want to tell her that becasue I had a feeling that Koaru might get something out of her.

"Wow so nothing else happened," Haruhi said nowing that I was hiding something.

"Pretty much yeah," I said not falling into her trap.

Haruhi was sapisions all day and she wouldn't leave me alone. I was getting pretty irrittated. I just hope that Hikaru is having a better time then me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Hikaru, you sure came home late," Hikaru's mom said seeing him come in the mansion.

"So how was your date?" His dad asked looking through some newspaper.

"How did you know that?" Hikaru asked fiouriously.

"I made a bet with your mother that you wouldn't come home until tonight and she said that you would come home this afternoon. Also you and your brother made a big fuss about it that we over heard the converstation," he said passing Hikaru's mom the money.

"Thanks honey know I can get Hikaru's wedding gift," she said kissing her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Hikaru complained.

''Oh hey Hikaru so did you and Kazumi do it yet?" Koaru asked coming in.

Hikaru ran after Koaru yelling at him and throughing some curses at him.

"SHUT UP KOARU. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU BIG DOBE," Hikaru said yelling through out the whole house.

"So when do you think the wedding will be?" Hikaru's father asked his wife.

"I think that it will be in three years," Hikaru's mother said putting some money down.

"I bet two," Hikaru's dad said.

"MOM DAD," Hikaru said hearing there bets.

"What? It's not a crime to wonder about my child's future," Hikaur's mom said.

"Yeah but it is a crime to gamble on foolish things," Hikaru shouted.

"This isn't foolish. What is foolish is gambling with people that you don't know," Hikaru's dad said.

"Great. I am going up stairs and no one bother me," Hikaru said going up the stairs.

Hikaru went upstairs to his room he was mad that everyone was doing this to him. He turned to his side and saw that his phone was right infront of him. He wondered if he should call Kazumi. _I wonder...Maybe I should call her. No she might be doing something and I might be a bother, _Hikaru thought.

Then his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Kazumi. He quickly answered it.

"Hi, Hikaru. I hope this isn't a bad time?" Kazumi said in a shy voice.

"No. I was just thinking about calling you," Hikaru said sitting up.

"Oh. I see. So did Koaur tease you?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah. Not only that but my parents made a bet on when I would come home," Hikaru said.

"Oh man. That is bad. Luckily my dad didn't come home yet or else you would have been kicked out a long time ago," Kazumi said with a small laugh.

"So what did Haruhi do with Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"To be honest nothing much," Kazumi told Hikaru.

"That is a bumber."

"Well I had better go. Me and Haruhi is going to the super market to get some grourchires," Kazumi said.

"Alright. I'll call you later then," Hikaru said.

"Bye," Kazumi said.

"Bye," Hikaru said.

They hung up the phone.

"I see that you called Kazumi up. So when is my nephew coming?" Koaru asked poking his head through the door.

"KOARU SHUT UP!" Hikaru said throwing a pillow.


	13. Kazumi's goodbye

Chapter 13: Kenji and Kazumi's Goodbye

The Next day

Me and Hikaru had talked a lot when we weren't in class and in the Host club. Everyone in the Host club was making bets on how long our relationship would last but, we hardly listened to them.

"I see that you finally found someone," said Shana.

"So you want another shot at defeat," I said turning to her.

"No I just wanted to congragilate you. At least you found another guy to love you," Shana said.

"Another guy," Hikaru said.

"If you mean Kenji he was just a wast of breath," I said defending myself. "At least Hikaru dosen't use me unlike him.

"Don't be so cruel," a familliar voice said behind me.

A arm was wrapped around my throught and another arm was wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't use you," said the familliar voice again while the arms were gripping me tight.

I turned around and there he was. Kenji.

Kenji was one of my friends and then we became boyfriend girlfriend. He was on the opposing team and I didn't know it. He had compleatly destroyed me. Not just physically but, emotionally. He still had his long hair black eyes and was the same hight as Hikaru. He also still has that scar that I gave him some years ago. It was an X mark on his forehead. It wasn't big but, it nearly covered his forehead.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you jerk," I said about to slap him.

"Don't be so mean," he said catchin my hand.

"Let go of her," Hikaru said punching him in the face.

Kenji was hit really hard by Hikaru's punch. I went spinning when Kenji got hit but, Hikaur stopped me before I did my fifth turn. Hikaru had put me behind him so I wouldn't get hurt.

"That was a really good punch. For a punk like you," Kenji said standing up.

"Kenji leave him alone," I said trying to get past Hikaru.

"Well now that he hit me I will just have to hit him back," Kenji said moving toward Hikaru.

"Hikaru you have to go. I can take care of him," I whispered to Hikaru.

He wasn't listening to me he just consentrated on Kenji. The next thing I knew was that Hikaru was on the wall and Kenji was speasing Hikaru's throght. Hikaru also had blood coming out of his mouth and had a bruse on his eye and his uniform was ripped at some points.

"Kenji let him go," I said just standing there.

"No," Kenji said with a smile.

I grabbed my tennis racket and the balls and started hitting him. It didn't do any good. He was squeasing tighter and tighter. I ran and bashed Kenji on the head with my racket but, Kenji used his other arm to block my attack. He swinged his arm and I flew back to the corner of the wall. I coughed out blood.

Boom.

When I looked back up I saw that Mori and Honey was there surrounding Kenji who was know laying on the ground.

"Are you okay sis?" Haruhi asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah," I said looking for Hikaru.

Hikaru was supported by Tamaki and Koaru. I was realived but, I saw that he was nocked out. I slowly walked there to see if he was still breathing.

"Don't worry he is still alive," Koaru said giving me a smile.

"Good," I whispered becasue I was bearly breathing.

"Well don't think that this is over yet Kazumi," Kenji said standing up. "This satarday. You and me at the Fire Tennis at 4 rackets. Don't be late. Or else my boys will kill this kid," he said pointing to Hikaru.

My forehead rinckled when he gave me this information.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on the after noon the doctor had fixed us up and we all went to the Third music room.

"So are you going to this Fire tennis," Hikaru asked really mad.

"Yes," I said in a soft voice.

"Where is this Fire tennis? I can't seem to find it at all," Kyouya asked.

"It isn't a place but, it is a code," I told them.

Everyone looked at me as I looked out the window.

"What do you mean a code? A code for what?" Haruhi asked worried.

I didn't say anything I just kept looking outside the window.

"Kazumi you need to tell us so we can help you," Hikaru said standing up and making his way toward me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP," I shouted at the top of my lungs turning to all of them.

I bolted out of the room and I could hear them as I was running.

"Haruhi you should watch your sister's every movement. If she leaves the house and she is by herself you must..." Kyouya said but, the rest of the word were lost as I ran away faster then ever.

XxXxXxXx

_**12:00 two weeks later.**_

I had told Kenji that we had to rescedual the day that we were suppose to meet becasue everyone was interfering with his plans.

For the last two weeks I didn't speak to Hikaru or any of the host club members. I didn't even go to any of our meetings. The house was always quiet with just me and Haruhi and she would always answer my phone when I am not near it. It really bugged me that she was doing the big sister role when that was my job most of the time.

When Haruhi finally fell asleep I took my bag and went out the window becasue Haruhi placed a trap for me so if I was to go out the door she would notice.

I wrote a note telling her what was going on. I knew that she and the others would start looking for me and that Kyouya might have brought out his police force.

After I checked to see if anyone heared me open the window I went through it. I jumped from house roof to house roof until I was on the abanound road that was a few miles away from my home.

Before I headed out toward the road I looked back toward all of the big houses toward the horizon. I could see Hikaru's house even though it was faraway. I knew that he was awake thinking about me.

"Goodbye," I whispered into the wind hopeing that they would give him that message.

Then I walked to ward the road which was covered in darkness.


	14. Hikaru's misery

Chapter 14:Hikaru's misery

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"I hope she didn't talk to that guy," I told my brother Koaru.

"I know that guy has bad news writen all over him," Koaru said eating his dinner.

I couldn't eat or sleep since we meet Kenji. All I could think about was Kazumi's next move. I didn't want her to go to that place but, I think she didn't. _Dangit Kazumi what on earth are you thinking about?_ I asked myself as I at my dinner.

"So I see your still worried about that Kazumi girl," my dad said with his head inside the news paper.

"Who wouldn't be dear?'' my mom said.

"I am going to go up stairs," I said getting up.

My parents were silent until I left the dinning room.

"What on earth should we do?" I heard my mom say.

"I don't know dear. This sort of thing is out of my expertese," My father said. "Plus I don't know what a girl is thinking because I am not one."

"Oh and you expect me to know what she is thinking becasue I am one," my mother argued.

"Mom, Dad this isn't going to help Hikaru out," Koaru said.

"Your right. I will send word to the sports industry to my good friend and ask him what he knows of this place," my father said.

Then all of the other words were lost as I got up stairs. I opened the door to my room and walked in with out turning the lights on. I laid on my bed looking at the sealing and just wondering about Kazumi. The only thing I wanted to do know was holder in my arms maybe go out with her to the fair this coming weekend, but I knew the way we were going it was never going to happen.

I turned to my side and looked at my phone. She didn't call me what so ever. I dialed her number but didn't press the send button. My finger hesitated pushing the button. I tried really hard to press the button but my arm took control and laid the phone down to my side.

Then all of a sudden I stood up and I listened to the wind.

"Goodbye Hikaru," I heard the wind say with Kazumi's voice.

I turned around to look out my window and opened it hoping to see Kazumi look at me through one of the trees but all I saw was a cat jumping out of the tree and on to the ground.

I could feel that something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure what but, something was.

"Do you think she would do something that stupid?" Koaru said out of knowhere.

I turned around and faced him.

"You know it is bad if you keep the lights off. Especially when you are down like this. You will have really bad nightmares," Koaru said sitting on my bed.

''Sorry I dosed off," I told him.

I looked out the window once more hoping to at least see her face.

"What are you looking at?" Koaru said coming to look out the window with me.

"I thought I heard Kazumi's voice,'' I told him not caring if he thought I was being silly.

"What did she say?" Koaru asked.

"She said goodbye," I said sadly.

"That isn't a good sign," Koaru said looking at his fingers.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because it is a bad omen if you hear someone you love and is worried about really bad. It could mean that they are headed ot to something dangeours," Koaur said.

"Is that ture?" I asked looking at my fingers as well.

"It may it may not. But just keep hoping that everything will be alright," Koaru said trying to keep my hopes up.

"Thanks Koaru," I said looking at him.

"Hey it is what I do," Koaru said smiling at me. "You should get some sleep."

"Okay."

I just laid on my bed unable to sleep. All I could think about was Kazumi. I remember when this first happened when I first meet her. It bugged me the whole night. I had a hard time sleeping because all I could think about was her. I had always thought to myself _Why am I thinking about her? Why is she always in my head? Were only friends and that is all we can ever be. _

Then stupid Koaru made us go on a date, which I never regretted, but know I can't imagine being without her.

After a week without talking to her is like a day without sun; having no air; not being able to drink food or water for months or a year. I just feel so strong about her it makes me feel rediculaus.

With all of these thoughts in my head I finally went to sleep hoping that tommorrow would be a better day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I woke up to Koaru shaking me like crazy. After a minute or so I got up annoyed.

"What is it Koaru?" I asked sitting up.

"Hikaru it is about Kazumi. She's gone," Koaru said panicking.

I quickly got out of bed and started shaking Koaru.

"What do you mean she is gone? Did someone kiddnap her? Does she have her cell phone? Do you know if she is alright? Come on Koaru tell me," said getting angry.

"Hikaru don't shake your brother like that," my mom yelled coming into the room.

I let go of Koaru and started getting a new pair of clothes on so I could go out searching for her.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Koaru asked me as I was changing.

"I am going to look for her," I said rushing.

"How are you going to look for her? You don't even know where to start looking for her," Koaru said.

"I don't care. I need to find her. She could be in trouble," I said about to head out of my room.

"Hikaru stop," my father said blocking my way.

"WHY?!" I yelled.

"Haruhi and the others are coming so they can help you find her, so just calm down," my father said.

"How can I calm down when my girlfriend is out there somewhere getting killed," I yelled so angry.

I heard the door to my house open. I knew who that was so I sprinted down stairs and I saw Haruhi crying.

"Why?" I started yelling at her. "Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you do anything. WHY?" I asked crushing her arms.

"HIKARU," Tamaki yelled at me as he squesed one of my arms. "That is enough. It isn't Haruhi's fault."

I looked at her treary eyes and then let go of her.

"We will find her. My troops has gone searching for her," Kyouya explained to me.

"Hikaru...she left you...sinff...this," Haruhi said crying giving me a folded up note.

I opened it.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_By the time you get this I have already gone. Tell Kyouya it is impossible to find me. I cannot be found or at least by anyone that you know of. I am sorry Hikaru but, I should have never gone out with you. Forgive me that I have broken your heart. You all should forget about me and move on because where I am going time will never go on and my heart will have to stop loving. I love you and I hope you find the right girl._

_Love,_

_Kazumi._

I read through the letter to many time that I lost count. All I could do was cry and cry until I yelled Kazumi's name like I was a mad man. A man that had lost everything. I felt my body take a lot of weight and fell to the ground. My heart felt like someone was crushing it within the palm of there hand.

Everyone tried to comfort me but, they couldn't do nothing. As I cryed so did the heavens and as I screamed so did the clouds.


	15. WHAT IS GOING ON

Chapter 15: WHAT IS GOING ON?

"I see that you came alone," Kenji said as I came in.

"Yes I did. Sorry about the last time. Everyone was in the way like last time," I said walking cautiously toward him.

"Good. Now someone would like to see you," Kenji said.

We were walking into a tunnel underground of the suwers. As we went into the tunnels the only light that there was, was the tourch that Kenji had carried.

"I see that this place hasen't changed yet," I said as we walked.

"It hasen't. This will be a lot of fun I promise you," Kenji said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You will see," Kenji said as I saw light at the end of the tunnel.

As we got out of the tunnel I saw an arena ready for a big tennis match and there was a lot of people surrounding the tennis court and talking. This place looked like a copy of the Colasim in Rome. The only diffrence was that it was a bit smaller.

Me and Kenji walked down the steps toward a throne on the other side of the court.

It took four minutes to get up there and I saw the one face I didn't want to see ever again.

"It is nice to see you again Kazumi," said a low hasky voice.

"See that you are still ageing Takeshi," I said with a smirk.

"Now now Kazumi don't forget that you were to diliver one simple thing for someone to survive," Takeshi said standing up putting his hands out to a wall.

As he put his hands out the wall was turning like a trapped door. When the wall was done being turned I saw my Uncle Scar. He was hit was a lot of tennis balls in my absence.

"I told you not to hurt him until I got what you wanted," I shouted at Takeshi.

"I know but you were taking to long and Kenji here was nice enough to report back to me," Takeshi said pointing to Kenji and Kenji bowed. "He also told me that you hae fallen in love with one of those rich kids correct."

"Don't lie to him Kazmi because I have pictures to show him," Kenji threated.

"I guess he didn't tell you that it was all part of my," I said looking into Takeshi's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"You kissed him and almost went all the way," Kenji yelled jealously.

"I only did that to get closer to our goal," I said walking up to Takeshi.

"Then prove it," Kenji said.

I looked at Takeshi to know my orders.

"Yes prove it," Takeshi said.

I walked over to Kenji and took his face bettween my hands and stood on my tipe toes and kissed him. I had kissed Kenji just liked I had kissed Hikaru. I took my lips away from his so I could take in some air and kissed him again. Kenji sooned wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"That is enough," Takeshi said seeing enough.

I unlocked our lips but I still had my arms around Kenji's neck.

"Sorry dear if I was being mean. I had to show everyone that I was serious or else my plan wouldn't work," I said looking into Kenji's eyes.

"Um..." Kenji said breathless from the shock and the kiss.

"Alright on last test," Takeshi said coming towards me and Kenji.

"What is it?" I asked.

XxXxXxXxXx

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I calmly sat down on the couch in my house.

"I don't know. We don't know where to start," Kyouya said on the computer.

"Here you go dear," my mom said giving me and ice pack to put on my head.

Koaru had bashed me on the head when I was about a mile away from the house and dragged my unconsious body to the couch. I woke up a minute ago, but to me it seemed longer.

"How long will it be before we headed out to find Kazumi?" I asked eggarly.

"Just be paient Hikaru. We will get some leads before you know it," Honey said sitting next to me.

Tamaki had come in through the door to the living room and we all looked up.

"How is Haruhi?" Mori asked Tamaki as he sat down.

"She just fell asleep," Tamaki said. "Sorry ma'am but you might want to change the beddings when she wakes up. She cried herself to sleep," Tamaki said talking to my mom.

"Don't worry about it. I will make sure that the maids do that as soon as possible," my mom said leaving the room to give us privace.

"Thanks mom. I will call you when we need anything else," I told my mom before she left the room.

"So what do you know about the Frie Tennis court," Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"Nothing but, I did find something interesting," Kyouya said.

Everyone had surrounded Kyouya and the computer.

"Hikaru did Kazumi metion her Uncle Scar?" Kyouy asked not letting anyone see the monitor yet.

"No," Hikaru said.

"Oh Haruhi mentioned him. She said that her sister told her that he had died from cancer or something," Tamaki said.

"Well that is wrong," Kyouya said.

"How do you know that," Honey asked him.

"Well I looked at the medicale records of him. He had no test whatsoever. He hasn't been to the hospital for 20 years and that was for his physical when he played tennis for the pros," Kyouya explained.

"WHAT?" Everyone one said at the same time.

"So she lied to us why?'' Koaru asked.

"I don't know but I found out that there was an article that never got printed because someone had crashed the system and deleted the article about her Uncle," Kyouya said now letting everyone see the computer.

On the computer I saw nothing but the big head lines.

**Greatest Coach dissapeared**

Then I saw the face of Kazumi's Uncle. He had a fat scar on his fore head and had brown hair and wore sunglasses in the picture.

"What could this mean?" I asked Kyouya.

"I don't now," he said leaning back.

Then we heard a big crash.


	16. Unexpected twist

Chapter 16: Unexpected twist

Hikaru's POV

Me and the guys quickly ran to the hallway that lead to the main door. The main door's windows were cracked with a hole in it. On the ground was a red tennis ball with the kanji of Fire. Honey slowly walked towards the ball and looked at it. When he got to close to it the ball opened releasing purple gas. The smell of the gas was awful but good at the same time. With each breath I could feel my body becoming like stone.

"What is this?" I managed to say through my mouth.

"I think its a paralisis gas," Mori-senpai said.

"I can't beleive I fell for that," Honey spat.

"That was wonderful," a man said as the smoke disappeared.

My eyes followed where the voice came from. It was Kenji standing in the doorway that was opened.

"Alright you guys go find whatever money you can," he smiled.

From behind him a lot of tennis players came into the house with masks on and some gym bags with them. The went through everything looking for whatever jewels they could find.

"Now, now don't ruin this beautiful house," said another man.

A man came out from behind Kenji. He had long blach hair that was up in a pony tail. He looked like he could be a proffesor or something but he had some muscles so he could also pass as a gym teacher.

"So you must be the Hatiichin twins," he smiled.

"And who are you?" I growled.

"Me. Now now, why don't you be nice to Kazumi's sponser," he smirked.

"Hey why is Kazumi here?" asked one of the men pulling Haruhi down the stairs.

"Haruhi," Tamaki shouted. He ran toward them but he was blocked by the other gang memebers.

"So this is her sister," he said wanting to bring her forward.

The borught her around us to him. He took her by the chin and pulled her head up to look at her face.

"You two do have the same face," he said pulling her closer.

"Let her go or else I'll stop this mission," shouted another voice.

"I thought I told you to stay back at the base," the man smirked.

"Takashi I you better do as she says," said on of the gang memebers.

"I'm not afraid of this little girl who betrayed her friends."

The person came into the house. To my suprise it was Kazumi. She was wearing a red girl tennis uniform with a black jacket. Her hair was down and she had a head band to hold her hair back. Something was different about her though. She didn't have her usual aura. her aura was usually happy, fun, and had a little bit of a twin vibe in her. The Kazumi that stood before me had one of a demon.

"Sir she is not in a good mood," whispered Kenji holding onto one of his gang afraid of Kazumi.

"So what it is probably her time of the month," Takashi spat.

"I will tell you this it isn't," she said giving him the most evilest glare ever.

Takashi didn't even move from his spot. He let go of Haruhi's face and walked over to her. "If I recall you Uncle is still in the base getting beaten up."

"That wasn't the real me though," said another man standing behind him. The man behind him was really big and muscular. He looked like the hulk but much better looking. He didn't havea beard on him. He had brown eyes and gray hair. In the middle of his forehead had a big x that went from his forehead down to his ear.

"What?!"

* * *

Kazumi's POV

"You shouldn't underestamate us you know. After all we have gotten out of much more crap then what you gave us," Kazumi smiled.

"What do you mean?"

The police force came right on schedual.

"You see not only am I a tennis player but I'm also part of the gang stoppers police force."

"That was a twist," Kyouya said.

"Didin't you know," Tamaki shouted.

"To be honest this is the first time that I didn't know about it so I'm as shocked as you are," he said fixing his glasses.

"Then why don't you look suprised?" Tamaki said eyeing him.

I looked at Hikaru while the police aressted all of them. He just looked down and walked away. I had a feeling he would do that after all that I put him through.

"You should talk to him," my uncle Scar whispered.

I jumped. "You know you're not supose to do that when I'm deep in thoguht."

"Sorry but for once my neice has found a real boyfriend and not just acting like he was," he said giving Kenji and evil stare.

"Uncle Scar I deserve it," I said. I walked over to Haruhi. "Are you okay?"

She punched me in the face then in the gut. "You stupid sister why did you do that. I got so worried. You shouldn't have done that." Her eyes were full of tears. I didn't think that it would hurt her that bad but I guess I had a feeling that this was going to come.

"I'm sorry," I said. It was the only words I managed to say. Tears came out of my eyes as she knelt down and held me to comfort my pain.


End file.
